L'enfant et le loup
by Shykeiro
Summary: Demyx est maladroit,peureux et pacifique. Quand Xigbar reçoit l'ordre de l'entraîner, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer.
1. Premiers regards

_Bon, nous voila dans une autre fanfiction. Elle est écrite depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai décidé de la refrmuler et de la poster. Malheureusement, certains chapitres restents toujours aussi courts. Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers regards**

Je cours, de toute mes forces, de tout mon souffle. Je viens de briser quelque chose chez Vexen! Oh malheur! Mais il y a tant de chosse fragiles! Et puis…je suis maladroit, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mon propre corps. Ces excuses n'auraient jamais été valables aux yeux de celui à qui j'ai ravagé une partie de son laboratoire. Je me sauve de là justement. Il avait un regard en colère qui m'aurait bien fait pleurer. Il était noir, glacial, à ce point meurtrier que mon cœur s'affole toujours dans ma poitrine alors que je revois son visage, rougit par la colère, le bout de ses longs cheveux blonds en train de se glacer peu à peu. Je n'ai pas fait exprès! Ce n'était pas prévu que l'éprouvette tombe et qu'elle en entraîne d'autres dans sa chute!

Alors que les couloirs défilent à mes côtés, un bloc solide arrête brusquement ma course. Je cille, surpris par cet obstacle n'étant pas censé être là.

-Hey gamin! Regarde où tu vas!

Cette voix me dit qu'en effet, ce sur quoi mes doigts se sont accrochés, afin d'éviter ma chute, est bel et bien un vêtement, que les étranges bosses bien proportionnées sont en faites des muscles. Je déglutit. J'ai encore fait une bourde.

-Dégage de là!

Cette voix, elle me fige complètement sur place. Non pas par la menace que je perçois, mais plutôt…je ne sais pas. Elle gronde en moi comme le tonnerre, donnant une chair de poule fort différente de la peur à tout mon corps. Elle…m'électrise. Oui, c'est le mot. Alors que le torse de mon vis-à-vis se gonfle à chaque inspiration, mon regard, apeuré, perdu et dans les vapes se lève doucement vers celui qui me dépasse au moins d'une tête, si ce n'est plus. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens. L'un est d'une magnifique couleur dorée comme je n'en ai jamais vu et l'autre se tient caché derrière un bandeau.

Je le connais. Je l'ai déjà vu, déjà croisé. On ne s'est toutefois jamais parlé. J'ai beau avoir travaillé avec lui pendant trois ans, je ne peux pas mettre un nom sur ce visage volontaire aux traits durs et agressifs. Son air menaçant, ses yeux brillants presque cruellement, cet homme me fait dix fois plus peur que Vexen. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me tuer là, maintenant, sans même avoir de regrets, sans perdre son sang froid. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt la nuque et mes yeux me picotent un peu. J'ai peur, si peur. Il est imposant, il est grand, fort. Je me sens tellement petit, tellement faible et vulnérable. Il pourrait me broyer d'une seule main j'en suis certain. Mes petites mains ne veulent pas lâcher son uniforme de l'organisation, mon corps ne veut pas s'ôter de l'endroit où il est présentement. Pourtant, j'y mets toute ma volonté! J'en tremble.

-Tasse-toi du chemin!


	2. Mission

_Ce chapitre-ci est plus long. Je sais qu'il paraît vraiment inutile, mais j'avais besoin de cette transition étant donné que je changeais un peu la méthode de cette fic. J'espère quand même que l'histoire vous plaira et ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais de mon mieux pour rendre les chapitres plus longs que les originaux xD_

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: Mission**

-Tasse-toi du chemin!

Que je lance sèchement. Je suis pressé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Je baisse le regard. Son petit visage innocent et terrifié me fige. C'est Demyx, évidemment. Ce gamin est toujours dans nos pattes. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Xemnas le laisse vivre ici. Il ne sait pas faire grand chose, pleurniche la majorité du temps et est d'une maladresse exaspérante.

Même si je sais avoir l'air d'un meurtrier en puissance, le petit ne se décolle pas d'un centimètre. Je peux sentir ses doigts s'accrocher à mon manteau. Il tremble. Légèrement, mais ça se sent assez bien. Un frisson monte ma colonne vertébrale. Il m'exaspère. Il faut toujours répéter avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends Demyx, bouge!

J'hausse la voix. Il va finir par comprendre non? À ma grande surprise, il ne bouge pas plus. Par contre, ses yeux brillent étrangement…non…il va pas se mettre à pleurer? Si…il pleure. Je vois les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…c'est déboussolant, le voir pleurer. Pour si peu en plus.

-Tu vas pas brailler pour ça! Aller, lâche-moi.

Les larmes coulant sur son visage d'anger, il m'avait laissé passé.

Il laisse les larmes couler, mais finit par m'obéir, par lâcher mes vêtements et par faire un pas sur le côté. Sans un mot je passe devant lui.

Quand j'arrive dans le bureau de Xemnas, celui-ci me regarde étrangement. Je suis en retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!

-Désolé, j'ai eu un pépin en chemin.

Il hoche la tête, puis m'explique que je dois aller remplir une mission avec Xaldin et Vexen dans un monde inconnu de nos ennemis. J'hausse les sourcils, me demandant de quoi il peut bien parler. C'est toujours comme ça. Comprendre ce qu'il a derrière la tête est totalement impossible.

-Bien boss, on vous fera ça en un rien de temps! Réponds Xaldin avec un sérieux assez rare. Nous sortons de la salle et ce n'est que trois couloirs plus tard que mon collègue s'arrête brusquement. Il se retourne vers moi.

-Alors Xiggy! Prêt pour cette mission?

Il a un regard qui ne me trompe plus depuis le temps. J'ai l'habitude avec lui. Lorsque nous étions humains…disons que je le connaissais déjà. J'aurai préféré que non.

-Seulement si tu te tiens à une distance respectable de moi, que je réponds à mon tour, le plus froidement que ma gorge me le permet.

-Rabats-joie!

Il se remet en marche, je soupire. C'est un boulet. En y réfléchissant bien, la majorité de mes collègues ne sont que des boulets.

Nous arrivons dans le bureau de Vexen. Celui-ci est debout, ruminant de sombres pensés et ramassant divers objets cassés. Y a-t-il eu une guerre dans ce labo? La majorité de ses éprouvettes sont par terre.

-Tu fais du ménage? Demanda Xaldin de façon très moqueuse. Je ne crois pas que c'est une très bonne idée en ce moment. Surtout que le scientifique à l'air débordé, exaspéré et presque enragé. D'ailleurs, le regard glacial qu'il lance à Xaldin confirme ma théorie. Il n'est vraiment pas du tout de bonne humeur.

-Xemnas nous envoie te chercher, nous avons une mission.

Ma voix est plus sérieuse que celle de Xaldin et surtout, je suis plus professionnel. Vexen hoche la tête, grogne, je crois même l'entendre jurer. Il passa devant nous, l'air hautain et froid. Nous le suivons. De toute façon, le boss a dit que c'est lui qui sait réellement quoi faire dans ce nouveau monde. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je préfère combattre au lieu de réfléchir à toutes ces modes scientifiques et que je trouve totalement inutiles.

Deux heures plus tard, après un départ houleux, bercé par de tendres hurlements de rage et après un voyage d'un silence glacial, nous sommes enfin arrivé à destination. Je me fige.

Devant moi, gigantesque memorium du passé, se dresse un laboratoire abandonné, tombant en ruines et pourtant toujours solide sur ses fondations. Je sens que Xaldin s'est arrêté aussi. Vexen continue sur quelques centimètres, puis a certainement sentit notre immobilité. Il se retourne et nous dévisage froidement.

-Les gars…bougez-vous.

Cette voix sortit tout droit de la banquise me ramène à la réalité. Mon regard se pose sur Vexen.

-C'est quoi ce merdier?

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-on revenu ici? Je pensais justement que nous en étions partit pour des raisons évidentes. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que nous trois.

-C'est notre mission, alors bouge-toi.

Xaldin s'avance finalement. Il a plus de courage que moi. Je grogne, j'essaie de me résonner, puis entre à nouveau dans ce laboratoire infernal. Là où tout notre enfer à débuter.

À l'intérieur, rien n'a changé. J'en frissonne de dégoût. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'étais encore humain. Au final, on arrête dans une salle d'expérience. Là encore, la sensation m'est désagréable. J'ai hâte que la mission soit finit alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer.

-Je ramasse les dossiers, vous, surveillez les alentours.

Les alentours?

-Vexen…y'a même pas un rat dans ce trou.

L'interpellé soupire. Il semble me prendre pour un imbécile à qui il faut tout expliquer. Je l'emmerde.

-Xigbar, je te ferais remarquer que si nous avons une mission dans ce laboratoire, c'est peut-être parce qu'il y reste encore des informations importantes. Qui dit informations importantes dit ennuies par-dessus le marché. Alors cesse de maugréer et fait ce pour quoi Xemnas t'a envoyer!

Il nous quitte brusquement pour entrer par une porte qu'il referme en la claquant. Xaldin a un petit sourire.

-Il est en chaleur le pauvre.

C'est clair, Xemnas m'a envoyé ici pour me punir, me faire du mal, me tuer. Déjà que Xaldin je le supporte à longueur de journée, c'est quand même mon ami, mais si en plus je dois faire avec l'espèce d'homme des glaces, je sens que mes nerfs vont craquer rapidement. Mon œil se porte sur le mur opposé, puis je me laisse lourdement tombé en position assise contre le mur. Je sens Xaldin m'imiter dans mon angle mort.

Le silence qu'il y a entre nous m'étonne, mais en même temps, ça me fais un bien fou. Je peux réfléchir, je peux éviter de me forcer pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant le voyage, le regard du gamin m'est revenu. Il semblait si apeuré, si vulnérable. J'aurais pu le frapper du doigt qu'il aurait très certainement éclaté en morceau. Il était en larmes quand je suis partit. Comment ce être qui n'a aucun cœur peut faire preuve d'une si grande humanité. Il est étrange.

Je sens une main se caler contre ma cuisse. J'empoigne fortement Xaldin qui a une petite exclamation de surprise. Je déteste quand il profite de mon angle mort pour me surprendre de cette façon. Sa perversité atteint des sommets imbattables, surtout pendant des missions aussi tranquilles. Il s'ennuie, donc sa tête croit logique qu'il cherche à se divertir ailleurs. Seulement, ce genre de relation m'énerve. Il y a longtemps que je m'en suis lassé. Les relations humaines ne sont pas pour les simili. Ça devient de la routine, ça devient écœurant.

-Wow, on se calme Xiggy!

Je redescends sur terre et desserre ma poigne en me rendant compte que ma réflexion m'avait crispé la main.

-Ça t'apprendra.

Le silence revient et le temps passe, le temps passe sans rien de nouveau, sans rien de plus qu'il y a une heure, puis deux, puis trois. C'est une mission des plus ennuyantes. C'est une mission dont je me serais bien passé. La nuit tombe lorsque Vexen revient de cette salle, terne, fatigué. Il s'écroule sur une chaise et nous regarde longuement avant de prendre la parole.

-Je n'ai pas pu télécharger tout aujourd'hui. J'ai bien essayé, mais les défenses qu'avait mis Ansem sont encore bien ancrées dans l'ordinateur. Pour le moment, vaut mieux aller dormir pour être encore en forme demain. Xaldin, tu prends le premier tour de garde, tu réveilleras Xigbar au milieu de la nuit.

Je suis trop fatigué pour répliquer ou pour maugréer. Sérieusement, j'en ai juste marre. Je me lève donc, ne leur fait aucun signe, ne leur adresse aucune parole, puis je sors, à la recherche d'une salle pour m'y reposer. Mes pas me guide, lentement, mais sûrement, vers une chambre, que je ne reconnais qu'une fois entré. C'était la mienne. Dans le temps. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt la colonne et je sens que ce ne sera pas le dernier de cette mission. Vraiment, c'était quoi l'idée de nous envoyer dans ce trou perdu? Enragé, mais lasse, je me glisse sous les couvertures sans y penser, puis regarde le plafond. Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être de nouveau au quartier général, là où je suis sûr d'être bien.

Je ne sais pas si je rêve ou si je délire éveillé. Je sens une petit forme qui s'est glissée sous les couvertures et qui s'est couchée sur moi. Elle a un sourire d'enfant et un sourire innocent. Je sens même ses lèvres, si douces et sucrées, se posée contre les miennes. Ses petits bras m'entourent avec précaution. Son souffle me caresse le cou. C'est une sensation agréable et extrêmement tendre…


	3. Première mission commune

_Voila la suite. J'espère que l'histoire ne se désagrège pas, mais mon ancienne ne se prête pas vraiment à l'allongement de ses chapitres. Je fais de mon mieux xD. Si jamais vous ne l'avez pas déjà remarqué, chaque chapitres changent de point de vue, donc de narrateur. Ce serait sûrement toujours Demyx, Xigbar, Demyx, Xigbar, etc._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Première mission commune**

Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais j'ai appris son nom! Il s'appelle Xigbar. C'est Axel qui me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé. Il avait l'air inquiet que je parle de lui.

Je soupire dans mon lit, le regard rivé sur le plafond de ma chambre. Je m'ennuie. Je n'ai rien à faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait une semaine que je suis dans cet état là. C'est loooooooooong. Rien, rien, rien et rien! Le divertissement est aussi présent que le sont nos cœurs. Je me tourne, me retourne, puis me tourne à nouveau. Peut-être que si j'arrive à dormir le temps va passer et qu'à mon réveil il va y avoir quelque chose à faire.

-Demyx…

Je sursaute violemment et pose ma main sur ma poitrine. C'était la voix de Xemnas. Un soupir m'échappe une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore pour qu'il me demande dans son bureau? Je suis resté sage pourtant, enfermé dans ma chambre. Je ne me suis mis dans le chemin de personne! Je n'ai énervé personne! On me reprend quand je suis dans les jambes, mais lorsque je suis sage, on me reprend aussi. C'est pas juste…

Je ne suis pas un rebelle, donc je me lève et me dirige en traînant les pieds jusqu'au bureau. Non, sincèrement, je trouve ça…injuste c'est sûr, mais je crois que ça me fait de la peine. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais mes yeux sont embrouillés. C'est un signe, non?

Quand j'entre, Xemnas ne daigne pas tout de suite lever le regard vers moi. Lorsqu'il le fait, j'ai envie de m'enfuir, de courir me réfugier dans des bras musclés. J...J'ai peur. Il n'a pas l'air fâché, mais son regard brille d'une lueur que je n'identifie pas et qui ne me plaît pas. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Je vais être détruit? Renvoyé? Abandonné dans un monde inconnu? Vendu? J'ai le goût de pleurer. Je suis sûr que j'ai fait une erreur de trop et qu'on va me flanquer à la porte sans procès. Je me mets à trembler. Il croise ses doigts, mais ne dit rien. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Je serre mes bras contre mon corps, attendant le verdict, attendant la sentence. J'essaie de contrôler mes tremblements. Je dois être pitoyable à voir, comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas un bon soldat, je ne suis pas un bon simili. Je suis…réellement bon à rien. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est me plaindre et m'enfuir. Je sais que ce sont ces points-là qui m'ont achevé. En faites, ils ne vont sûrement pas me vendre. Je n'ai aucune valeur (nda : première et dernière note de l'auteur : vous trouvez pas qu'il aurait de la valeur en faites? ;) :p) pour personne. Ils ne pourraient pas retirer grand' chose de ma vente. Seulement le sentiment de soulagement de s'être débarrassé d'un être nuisible. Je sens mes yeux picoter et l'eau s'y accumuler. Je ne dois pas les laisser couler, je ne dois pas les laisser couler.

Mon sang coule à toute allure dans mes veines. L'expression réelle serait : mon cœur bat à toute vitesse…mes épaules croulent sous la tension que je m'afflige. J'ai le goût de prendre les jambes à mon cou, de ne plus jamais revenir et de sortir de leur vie. Ils seront contents sans moi dans leurs pattes.

Xemnas va pour ouvrir la bouche. Je tourne brusquement les talons et m'élancent vers la porte. Rebondissant sur un obstacle très solide, je m'écrase de tout mon long, mon dos heurtant le plancher avec force. J'esquisse sûrement une grimace de douleur assez comique, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le goût de rire. J'ai croisé le regard de Xigbar.

-Regarde où tu vas bon sang!

Le fait qu'il soit revenu me réjoui étrangement, mais le regard agacé, énervé et colérique qu'il me lance me fait presque pleurer. J'ai l'impression qu'il va m'en mettre une.

-Oh…salut…pardonne-moi! dis-je d'une toute petite voix. Il se détourne de moi en haussant les épaules et en soupirant longuement. Je suis si exaspérant que ça? Ils me détestent tous à ce point? Je me lève péniblement et rencontre sans le faire exprès le regard de Xemnas. Je baisse immédiatement la tête, incapable de soutenir ses yeux perçants et effrayants.

-Vous m'avez appelé? demande Xigbar d'une façon très respectueuse, mais froide.

-Approche Demyx, dit alors Xemnas sans même répondre à son questionnement. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt la colonne, mais j'obéis tout de même. Mes petites mains se posent sur le bureau auquel je m'agrippe presque pour ne pas m'enfuir à nouveau.

Alors que les deux hommes se parlent entre eux, je tourne ma tête vers Xigbar qui est de toute façon trop concentré à parler avec Xemnas pour me remarquer. Ses traits se sont légèrement adoucit et son sérieux paraît sur son visage. Quand il n'a pas cette expression meurtrière, il fait moins peur. Il a l'air seulement très professionnel. Il écoute attentivement, comme s'il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il entendait. S'il pouvait tout le temps être comme ça. Je ne serais pas tenté à tout coup de partir le plus rapidement possible.

J'attends patiemment qu'ils décident de mon sort, préférant examiner mon collègue plutôt que d'angoisser sur la sentence que l'on me réserve.

-Quoi?!

Je sursaute pour la deuxième fois. Xigbar vient de lancer cette exclamation comme si ce que Xemnas lui demandait était quelque chose de blasphématoire. C'est quoi blasphématoire au fait? C'est Roxas qui l'utilisait. Dans le temps où il était encore avec nous. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la conversation, pour comprendre ce pourquoi l'autre semble si…enragé.

-N'oublis pas Xigbar, Demyx doit être entraîné pour la semaine prochaine.

Hein? Je fais de gros yeux ronds alors que Xigbar part en flèche du bureau. Je l'entends même jurer. Moi je suis figé. Je regarde Xemnas sans même savoir comment réagir. Hein? Hein? Hein? Comment ça m'entraîner? Comment ça? Hein?

-Oui Demyx!

Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il me regarde étrangement. Encore.

-Je…je…vous…euh…

-Demyx!

Je tremble. Il veut que je m'exprime correctement, mais j'ai de la misère.

-Vousnallezpasvousdébarassédemoicommedunevieillechaussettesale?

Je reprends brusquement ma respiration alors qu'il hausse un sourcil.

-Demyx…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Vous n'allez pas me tuer?

C'est à lui de ne pas réagir. Il a l'air complètement surpris, mais avec des traits aussi peu expressifs, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.

-Te tuer?

-Bah…comme je suis complètement inutile.

Une lueur de compréhension passe dans son regard.

-Mais non Demyx, arrête de t'en faire avec ça. Aller houste! Mais ne sois pas absent au souper!

Il a un ton menaçant. J'acquiesce avec force de la tête, puis décampe sans demander mon reste. Je ne vois pas son sourire s'attendrir derrière moi.


End file.
